hypnobishoujolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly
Lilly is Mina's mother. She is a powerful magic user, who is often away on work, leaving her best friend Kitty to look after her. She cameoed a few times before her proper debut. Story Early Life Lilly is a childhood friend of Kitty, the two always being in the same classes at school. Some time during high school, she met James while studying in the library and helped him with the questions he was struggling with. Some time later, she started dating him and the two had a double marriage when she was eighteen, along with Kitty and Salem. At age twenty-three, she gave birth to Mina, the same year Kitty gave birth to Diana. She and her husband had avoided having children before then, until they had a better standard of living. Her exact occupation has never been specified, though her work often kept her away from home. At some point, she also had a run-in with Lilith, leading to an encounter with "lots of hugging and kissing", though nothing sexual. Life's A Beach Lilly first meets Jake when Kitty invites her along for a trip to Umi Beach. She agrees to come along to observe her daughter's friends. After Mina is almost enslaved by a mermaid, she resolves to take Mina away to keep her safe. This drives a wedge between mother and daughter. She is entered into the bikini contest, which is interrupted by an attack by the mermaids and the Destroyer. Mina and Lilly make up in time to defeat the attackers and Mina is crowned the winner. Lilly becomes more accepting of Mina's friends and allows her to wear her lily on her date with Captain Anime. Following this, Lilly vows to try harder to spend more time at home. Darkest Before The Dawn Lilly later meets Lilith again, during the latter's visit to the Mato House. She overhears Lilith's hypnotic interrogation of Mina, leading to Lilith putting her into a state of pure lust, whereupon she drags James into the bedroom to expel her lust. She later learns of Natalia's actions towards Mina and is rather happy when Lilith turns the spy into Lilith and Mina's maid for two weeks. She later joins Lilith's group to save Dusk and defeat Lucius. She has a magical duel with Lydia of the Harpy Squad, receiving an injury before she and Sarah take her down. Lilly stays with the unconscious succubi to heal them and free them from their mind control, while the others go to fight Lucius. Once the succubi are awake, she takes them to the battle at Dusk's insistence. There, Lilly joins Lydia and Jen in casting a spell to banish Lucius. Appearance Lilly keeps her pink hair in a bun most of the time, though she wore it down when she was younger. She wears a pair of glasses over her green eyes. Her usual attire is business-like, including a skirt and nylon stockings. She also keeps a white lily in her hair, given to her by a young Mina. Personality Lilly is a serious person and a very protective mother. Having had less time with Mina that she would like, Lilly can be overbearing, even attempting to take Mina away from her friends to keep her safe from being hypnotized. She lightens up somewhat after seeing just how much Mina cares for her friends and vice versa. Mina is very precious to Lilly. She keeps a white lily a young Mina gave her as her catalyst for casting spells and keeps it in her hair. Her focusing earrings are also blue due to her baby's blue eyes, which in turn lead to Mina choosing blue for her focusing necklace, to be like her mother's blue earrings. Other Appearances Lilly makes a retconned out cameo in Summers in BishoujoLand, being hypnotized along with Kitty and the other girls to clean the house as maids. Trivia *Lilly's name was originally spelled as Lily but was changed as VGMC felt the newer spelling looked nicer. *The newer spelling fits with the spelling of Kitty better than Lily does. *Lilly is known to have a lower alcohol tolerance, becoming drunk and drowsy after only a few glasses of wine. Gallry Taking a Break in Hypno Bishoujo Land.jpg Category:Characters Category:VGMC's Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users